


The House Question

by sereniteasocks



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver makes Connor do the pottermore-test. Connor is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Question

”I don't need to do this, I already know I'm a slytherin..” Connor protests loudly as he sits by the computer, and Connor is preparing dinner.  
”You might think you are, but nothing is official until you've taken the pottermore test.”  
”You really think it's that important?”  
”I wouldn't say it's a life or death situation.” Oliver pauses. ”But it will affect my view of you forever.”  
”Hah.” Connor says. ”No pressure then?”  
”No pressure.”  
They work on their own in silence for a while; the only sound being it of keys being tapped and chopping of onions. Until Connor breaks out. Loudly,  
”Shit.”  
”What?” Oliver says, running toward him.  
”No, stop. I don't want you to see this.”  
”Now I have to!” Oliver says, with a grin, as he catches a glimpse of the screen before Connor can shut the site down.  
”Hufflepuff?” Oliver is not as surprised as Connor would like him to be. ”Come on, is that so bad?”  
”I know you don't think that, you're a hufflepuff..”  
”Actually, I'm not. I'm a gryffinclaw.”  
”..what the hell is a gryffinclaw?”  
”Half gryffindor, half ravenclaw. I've taken the test twice.”  
”Why not ravendorK?”  
”You like word play, do you? Such innocent fun. That's so hufflepuff.”  
”Shut up” Connor moans, sighing deeply.  
”Now, come on. Hufflepuffs are amazing. They're kinda like slytherin in a lot of ways, actually. Fiercy loyal to those they care about. Don't care what other people think, individuals. Diverse bunch.”  
”They're lame..”  
”You know JK is a hufflepuff, right?”  
”Weak...”  
”Don't let Cedric Diggory hear you say that.”  
”They're-”  
This time, Connor is shut down by a kiss from Oliver. He tries mouthing words which only makes Oliver press his lips harder against Connor's, and it doesn't take long for Connor to melt fully into the kiss. When they break apart, Connor only has one thing on his mind - that maybe being a hufflepuff is pretty alright.

Not that he would ever tell Oliver that. Connor looks forward to being forced to shut up many, many more times in the future.


End file.
